


Above the City Lights

by MAFlower



Category: Men's Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Exhibitionism, F/M, Light Bondage, Nipple Clamps, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 19:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAFlower/pseuds/MAFlower





	Above the City Lights

You stepped out of the shower, breathing in the steam that had filled the bathroom. The clock on your phone read 7:30 pm; you still had an hour to prepare before Henke arrived home from his road trip.

You opened the cabinet pulling out your jasmine scented lotion–Henke’s favorite. The scent was light, and he always said it reminded him of your trip to France and the day you spent walking through the Jasmine fields in Grasse.

_Everything about that day had been perfect: the summer sun warming your skin, the way Henke’s hand wrapped around yours, the wine and cheese picnic he had packed for the two of you, and that night–the night he had given you the intricately wrapped box. The outside was gold with a delicate black ribbon, but the present inside was more than you could have ever asked for._

_Henke’s words as you had stared in awe at the gift inside were still fresh in your memory. “For the past two years, you have trusted me to take care of you, to love you, to be your safe space. I always want to be that person for you. Y/N, will you choose to submit to me and to be mine?”_

You picked up the thin gold collar off the vanity, placing it back around your neck. You never felt whole without it on. Your fingers lingered on top of it for a moment as you looked at yourself in the mirror. Seeing it around your neck made you miss Henke even more.

You picked the bottle of lotion up, squeezing out a small dollop and massaging it into the smooth skin of your calves and thighs, spreading the remainder across your chest and arms. You then set about drying your hair, using your brush to create the softest of curls. Next was your makeup. Your hand moved slowly, creating the most fluid of lines with the black liquid liner, your mascara making the color of your eyes pop, and last the dark red lipstick that Henke loved so much.

He would be home any moment now, so you hurried from the bathroom, slipping on the black heels that lifted you almost to Henke’s chin. You moved quickly to the living room, taking your position in front of the fireplace–legs spread and hands behind your back.

When you heard the key slide into the lock, you almost couldn’t contain your excitement, your body tingling all over. As the door opened, you briefly glanced towards the entryway as Henke placed his bags on the small bench. After a moment you heard the soles of his shoes as he moved across the tile floor, silence following when he crossed onto the carpet.

You didn’t look up, fixing your eyes on the bottom of his pants. His breath was warm against your skin as he leaned in closer, his lips brushing across your cheek leaving the softest of kisses. “Hmm, you smell like jasmine,” he whispered. He pulled back as he traced his index finger lightly across your collarbone, stopping to tug gently at the tiny loop that hung from the center. “So beautiful,” he murmured, “like you were created to wear this collar…to be mine.” You whimpered at his words, your pussy clenching as you finally looked up at him through your lashes.  

His lips were set in a hard line, but his eyes revealed the truth, always so soft, and some emotion, something beyond even love was visible in them. When he looked at you like that, you knew you would do anything he asked, anything to make him happy.

Henke ran his finger along your jawline, his eyes lingering on your parted lips. “Were you a good girl while I was gone?” Henke asked, his hands sliding across your shoulders. “Not letting those hands of yours get you into trouble,” he said as his own fingers ran along your pussy.

“Yes…” you breathed, and a moment later you felt his hand coming down just hard enough against your pussy. You could barely contain the moan threatening to escape your lips. “Yes sir,” you corrected, and Henke rubbed his hand across your sensitive folds, soothing the sting from his slap.

“I’m so proud of you. You’ve been so good for me while I was away,” he cooed. “I think you’ve earned a  surprise.” Your skin flushed from his praise; you’re heart thumping in your chest.

“I’m giving you a choice tonight, love. Suit on or off?”

You took a moment to run your eyes down his body, appreciating the way his black jacket looked against his skin, the tiniest amount of skin you could see where he had loosened his tie, the way the material stretched across his thighs. “Suit on, sir,” you answered.

He gave you a smile as he stepped away from you. “Go stand in front of the window. I will only be a moment,” Henke directed.

You hurried over, assuming your position just like he had asked, feeling the cool air off the window, even through the blinds. Henke returned just a few minutes later, and you could see him set something on the table next to you, though what it was, you were not quite sure. He had removed his jacket and tie, his sleeves now rolled almost to his elbows.

“Give me your wrists,” he said, and you held your hands out in front of you. One by one, Henke took your wrists in his hands, tying silk sashes around them. He let your wrists drop as he moved around behind you, his hands wrapping around your hips and then ghosting across your ribs. “Arms up, love,” he directed. You silently obeyed, stretching them high above your head. Henke took the slack of the ribbon and secured it on the hook that he had placed above the large glass windows.

“I have another surprise for you tonight, love.” You raised your eyes to his, your confusion evident. “You’ll see soon enough, but first I have to get you ready,” he murmured, leaning down to press his lips against your neck. His body pressed against yours, his thigh sliding between your spread legs. He worked his hands down your body, goosebumps erupting everywhere he touched. His fingers slowly circled around one of your nipples, causing it to harden before he tugged it gently. A breathy moan left your lips as he repeated the action on your other nipple. He backed away from you, his leg bumping against your now throbbing clit as he turned to pick something up from the table.

“You’re going to look so beautiful tonight, love,” Henke said, holding up the nipple clamps. They were a pair he only brought out for special occasions–attached to the clamps was a delicate silver chain with small red gems. He circled the hardened peak with his index finger before placing the clamp on it, a shiver running through your body as you felt the initial pinch. He repeated the process, giving the chain a light tug before stepping back to look you over. Your clit was throbbing, and you could feel wetness starting to drip from your pussy.

“Love, you are so perfect,” Henke mused. “I think it’s time for you to make your debut.” He placed his hands on your hips, pressing one last kiss to your forehead. “Turn around and face the window,” he directed. You did as he said, the ties around your wrists pulling tighter.

As you turned, you heard the quiet hum of the blinds raising, the lights of the city suddenly filling the living room. You now understood Henke’s earlier remarks. Part of you wanted to hide, but an even stronger piece of you loved it, the idea that anyone could see you, could see how Henke fucked you.

You heard the sound of Henke unzipping his pants, felt his body press against yours, his cock sliding between your legs. Tiny whimpers passed through your lips as he rubbed his cock between your folds, catching your clit each time. His slow movements were torture after not having cum for nearly two weeks. When he pushed his hips forward this time, he thrust up into you, forcing a loud moan from deep in your chest.

He barely gave you time to adjust before his thrusts sped up, his hips hitting hard against yours. You gasped for breath, as he hit so deep inside you it was almost painful. His hands dug into your hips pushing you into the hard glass in front of you. The feeling of the cool window against your sensitive nipples making your eyes roll back.

Every few thrusts, Henke would tug on the chain, drawing a mix of whimpers and breathy whines from you. Your pussy clenching around his cock, “That’s it love. See how well you take me?”

You open your mouth, trying to pull enough air in to get your words out, “Yes, sir.” Your mind was starting to get fuzzy, but through the it all you noticed a light on in the apartment across the way. A man who looked to be around your age standing in the window. His eyes met yours, clearly not ashamed that you caught him watching. You could just make out his nude form, his hand palming at his cock.  _Fuck._  Seeing him watch you almost made you cum, and you felt your pussy start to flutter.

“Do you like that he can see you? That he gets to see what a good girl you are for me?” Henke panted in your ear, his hips slapping against yours. You tried to answer, but everything felt like too much. The way his cock was thrusting deep inside you, the way he hit your g-spot just right when he thrust back in, the cool glass against your clamped nipples, the almost uncomfortable stretch of your arms over your head.

“Answer me, love,” Henke demanded, his thrusts punctuating his words.

“God, yes. I love it, sir,” you almost screamed.

Henke’s hand slid around your throat, just the feel of it there making you almost faint. The tiny whimpers quickly became screams, your hot breath fogging up the glass in front of you. The city lights barely a blur through the window.

“Love, I want you to cum for me,” Henke said, his fingers ghosting across your hips and down to play with your clit. You were so close, just a few more thrusts, and you would be there. You could feel Henke’s cock starting to twitch inside you, as he groaned in your ear.

You were still watching the man through the window, his hand moving up and down his cock. You felt the first spurt of cum as Henke thrust against your cervix, and you fell apart. A scream coming from inside you that you were sure the apartment below had to have heard.

Your legs gave out, falling against the glass, your arms stretched beyond comfort, but you were too exhausted to care. Henke wrapped an arm around your waist, supporting your weight as he unhooked the tie holding your hands. He bent slightly and scooped you up in his arms. Your body instinctively curling into his.

He laid you down on the bed and removed the clamps from your nipples, and you whimpered as the blood rushed back into them. Henke stroked your face gently. “It’s alright, love,” he said as he stood up. He left you to grab a washcloth to clean between your legs.  

Your mind started to slip into unconsciousness as you saw him stripping his clothes and climbing into bed next to you. Henke pulled you tight against his chest, leaving soft kisses all of your face. “You did so good. I’m so proud of you,” he murmured into your hair.

You snuggled closer to him, your face coming to rest in the crook of his neck. “I missed you sir,” you yawned.

“I missed you to, love,” he whispered back, his hand stroking your back until you fell asleep.


End file.
